Kiss On The Lips
by callmera
Summary: "Mengapa kau tak menemani Siyeon?" NCT; NoRen, mention of mpreg


**Kiss On The Lips**

NCT; NoRen, mention of mpreg

2k17 by Bubgummy

.

.

.

Tatkala rinai hujan membuat sebagian manusia berlarian dari hujamannya dan berteduh untuk menyelamatkan diri dari basah, sosok adam itu justru tenggelam dalam tetesan yang terkumpul di telapak tangan, tersenyum penuh ketika hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Baju biru tipis itu bekibar-kibar tersapu angin, memperlihatkan bentuj tubuhnya yang kian kering dari hari ke hari. Sama seperti bibirnya yang kian memutih dan matanya yang kian memburam.

Ia menghitung bulan, ini masih pertengahan Maret dan kondisinya semakin memburuk tanpa perubahan.

"Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dari belakang, kemudian mengangkatnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat seorang pria. Aroma maskulin yang memabukkan membuat Renjun memejamkan matanya sebentar seraya tangannya meremas kecil bahu Jeno, melepas rindu yang bertumpahan di dalam hati, membiarkan tubuh kecilnya diayomi oleh sang bungsu Lee.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat hujan, Jen," ujarnya perlahan, hampir seperti bisikan, "aku rindu hujan-hujanan seperti dulu."

Pemuda 23 Maret itu mendongak, menemukan senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Jeno sedetik sebelum tangan pemuda itu terangkat, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut lantaran takut helai itu akan rontok. Onyx Jeno menatapnya dalam, menenggelamkannya dalam iris hitam kelam itu, membelenggunya hingga ia kesulitan untuk tak terhipnotis bak anak muda kasmaran.

"Kau semakin manis."

Renjun menggeleng, menandakan sama sekali tak setuju dengan ucapan sang kekasih, "aku semakin mirip mayat sekarang ini dan bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu."

Lee Jeno terkekeh, matanya ikut membentuk senyum seperti bulan sabit, dan Renjun terjebak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagiku kau masih sama."

"Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang mau repot-repot memperhatikan hal sekecil itu, Jeno."

Hening sejenak, Renjun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Mengapa kau tak menemani Siyeon, Jen?"

Terlalu mendadak bagi Jeno untuk mendengar serentet kalimat itu meluncur lancar dari lisan Renjun, ternggorokannya tercekat hebat. Jeno mungkin menganggap Renjun terlalu lugu untuk bisa mengerti semuanya, perselingkuhannya dengan Siyeon, di saat ia mulai kesepian dengan istri yang hanya dapat terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Renjun tak tahu lebih tepatnya, semua sikapnya dalam menganggapi drama picisan di televisi yang ibunya tonton setiap hari kemudian berubah menjadi karma yang tak sebanding.

Orang berkata itu kanker otak, di mana ada sel-sel mengerikkan yang setiap jamnya merayap di dalam kepalamu dan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Persis seperti drama terakhir yang ia tonton, Renjun tertawa dalam hati, bahkan adegan pemeran lelaki yang berselingkuh dengan wanita lain juga terjadi di dalam kehidupannya sekarang. Semua seakan imbas, kecuali tentang tangisan, Renjun cukup malu sebagai lelaki untuk menangisi rumah tangganya yang semakin abu-abu.

"Maafkan aku."

Bukan Jeno yang bicara. Renjun merasa ia tak becus lagi untuk mengurus Jeno hingga lelaki itu memilih untuk bermain dengan Siyeon di belakang kesakitannya, bukan salah Siyeon karena gadis itu sebenarnya begitu baik, Siyeon tak tahu ia tengah dijadikan simpanan seorang lelaki yang telah mengikat janji di atas altar.

Lalu siapa yang bersalah? Pertanyaan itu tak perlu terjawab lagi, karena Renjun adalah titik dari semua kehancuran ini.

"Siyeon bukan gadis jahat," suara Jeno lirih karena teredam oleh bahu Renjun, "tolong jangan sakiti dia karena hal ini."

"Tidak, tidak akan," pria itu tersenyum penuh, "aku tahu tentang gadis lugu itu."

Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya, deru napas yang terasa hangat untuk Renjun seketika berubah menjadi rasa sesak. Ia mendorong bahu suaminya menjauh. Bibir ini bukanlah bibir milik Renjun seutuhnya, bibir ini pernah mencium Siyeon berkali-kali, Renjun hanya tak mau bila pada akhirnya bekas itu akan tersapu oleh hangat plump milik si gadis. Percuma saja.

"Jangan Jeno, bibirku kering," tukasnya dengan tangan turun membelai perut, "dia lebih butuh perhatianmu."

Dulu mereka berdua berkomitmen, membangun sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman dengan seorang bayi kecil yang tumbuh dalam pengawasan bersama. Jeno mengusulkan nama Jisung untuk fetus yang baru tumbuh selama beberapa minggu di perut Renjun waktu itu, dua bulan sebelum Jisung tak bisa bertahan karena obat-obat yang ibunya konsumsi. Renjun kehilangan bayinya.

"Tapi dia sudah tidak ada...," Renjun tertawa menyadari kebodohannya, "maaf."

"Kata maaf darimu terlalu banyak hari ini, Renjun."

"Maaf," lagi, "maaf telah merepotkanmu, maaf tidak bisa mempertahankan bayi kita, dan maaf juga tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia seperti ssaat bersama Siyeon."

Hening melingkupi keduanya, ada rasa mengganjal ketika Renjun mengatakan itu semua. Jeno tersenyum kecut dan perlahan melepas pelukannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli sesuatu, ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah tidak ingin makan apa-apa."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," ludahnya ia telan gugup, _"I love you."_

Untuk ukuran orang yang akan kembali dalam beberapa menit, seharusnya Jeno tak perlu mengucapkan kalimat itu.

 _"I love you too,"_ Renjun tersenyum, menyaksikan pintu perlahan menutup dan Jeno menghilang di baliknya.

Kepalanya diserang rasa sakit itu lagi, rasa sakit yang membuatnya bahagia karena ia tak akan bisa memikirkan Jeno dan semua kenangan yang mereka buat dulu. Sedetik kemudian jantungnya disengat oleh satu degup kencang sebelum tubuhnya lemas tak bersisa, merosot lemah di lantai kamar rawatnya.

 _"Maafkan aku..."_

Fin.

16 Mei 2017


End file.
